I'm in Love With You
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: Ketika birunya lautan malam bertemu bulan purnama./"Dia murid baru di sini, Namikaze-chan.. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjahilinya.."/"Siapa namanya, sensei?"/"Hyuuga Hinata.."/"Hyuuga, ya.."/Warn: AU, FemNaruto, YURI! Chapter 1: Prologue. RnR?


**.**

**...**

**I'm in Love With You **

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Story is Mine! **

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Naruto FeMale version, Yuri, Humor yang garing, DLDR!**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, kata-kata atau cara pengetikan. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author!  
**

**Gak suka Yuri? jangan baca!**

**Gak suka NaruHina? jangan baca!**

**Gak suka sama author? Silahkan tekan back dan jangan baca sekarang juga!**

**Anda sudah di peringatkan, jika masih meneruskan bukan salah author lagi.**

**Happy Reading :* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG **

"NARUTO..!"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

"BANGUN, BAKA! INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM 7! KAU SUDAH SANGAT TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH!"

BUK! BUK!

"ARGH! NARUTO!"

BRAAK!

Habis sudah kesabaran Kushina menghadapi anak perempuan bungsunya yang juga tak bangun-bangun untuk berangkat sekolah. Padahal ini sudah jam 7 lewat 25 menit dan 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Pintu kamar yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya menjadi korban amukan Kushina itu hanya menjadi sesonggok barang tak berguna lagi, terbaring dengan nistanya dan juga terinjak oleh Kushina. Minato sudah menduga ini semua pasti akan terjadi, pasti. Yah karena ini memang ritual pagi di kediaman Namikaze. Bahkan Kurama memakan sarapannya dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kushina masuk ke kamar putri bungsunya dengan rambut yang terlihat seperti ekor berjumlah 9 dan juga mata yang berapi-api. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah: cup ramen, komik-komik, video _game_, baju-baju kotor, dan juga buku-buku -yang entah buku pelajaran atau apa- bertebaran di lantainya. Belum lagi tv yang masih menyala yang entah sedang menayangkan apa.

Tidak itu saja, selimut, bantal, dan guling yang seharusnya berada di atas tempat tidur dengan ukuran _queen size _itu hanya menjadi barang tak berguna di kolong tempat tidurnya. Kushina semakin geram, _benar-benar bukan seperti kamar anak perempuan_.

Sementara sang pemilik kamar terkapar dengan tidak elitnya di atas tempat tidur dengan hanya memakai tank top sebatas menutupi dadanya dan memperlihatkan perut langsing dengan warna kulit _tan. _Sementara untuk bawahannya sendiri hanya memakai _hot pants _yang sangat amat pendek yang terlihat seperti hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Posisi tidurnya pun sangat tidak perempuan sekali. Silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri.

Kushina mengangkat ember berisi air yang sedari tadi sudah di persiapkannya dari awal. Dan tanpa ampun Kushina langsung menyiramkannya pada mahluk yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

BYUR!

"Kyaah.. Ya tuhan, tolong! aku benar-benar tenggelam di lautan..!"

BLETAK!

"_Ittai.._"

Semuanya seolah berjalan dengan cepat, Naruto yang bangun seperti orang yang kesurupan yang tengah tenggelam di lautan dan akhirnya mendapat sebuah bogem dari Kushina, tangan yang terkepal kuat dengan _background _api yang semakin besar seperti sehabis disiram minyak berliter-liter.

"Naruto, tidakkah kau lihat ini sudah jam berapa?" Dengan suara yang dimanis-manis kan, Kushina menatap horor ke arah anaknya yang masih belum juga menyadari aura ibunya yang siap menyembelihnya kapan saja.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian gadis dengan rambut pirang sepunggung itu membelalakkan matanya selebar-lebarnya seolah baru melihat Orochimaru-sensei bertelanjang di tengah lapang sambil menari-nari gaya _gangnam-style _bersama bawahan setianya, Kabuto.

"YA TUHAN.. AKU TERLAMBAT LAGI!"

**.**

**~('-' )~~( '-')~ **

**.**

Tangan yang di silangkan dengan memegang telinga, juga kaki kiri yang diangkat sebelah, berdiri di depan kelas dengan guru kedisiplinan yang mengawasi. Dihukum karena terlambat sekolah adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan, bukan?

"Namikaze-_chan_, ini sudah yang ke-26 kali kau terlambat dan ke-149 kalinya aku menegurmu karena seragam sekolahmu yang sangat ketat dan pendek." Kurenai menghela nafas lelah menghadapi anak dari pasangan Minato-Kushina yang sudah kelewat nakal ini. Kalau saja Naruto bukan anak dari temannya dan juga bukan cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini maka dia akan langsung menendang bokongnya dan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah ini. Tidak peduli kalau Naruto laki-laki atau perempuan atau apa pun itu.

Sedangkan si Gadis Namikaze hanya menundukkan kepalanya masih dengan posisi yang sama seolah menyesali perbuatannya selama ini, padahal dia sedang memakan permen karet dengan bosan. "Maafkan aku, _sensei_.."

"Harus berapa kali aku menegurmu, Namikaze-_chan_? seribu kali, dua ribu kali? Kalau seperti itu aku akan melakukannya asal kau mau berubah.."

"..."

Lagi, Kurenai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lelah menghadapi anak perempuan ini. Perempuan? Dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah mahluk yang sedang berdiri dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan berhadapan dengannya ini ber_gender_ apa. Fisiknya mungkin perempuan tapi kelakuannya jauh dari kata 'feminim' seperti perempuan pada umumnya.

Bayangkan saja, dia bukan satu-satunya perempuan di sekolah ini. Bahkan menurut _survey_ Kurenai sendiri, lebih banyak murid perempuan daripada laki-lakinya. Tapi apa? Anak pasangan Namikaze ini malah lebih bergaul kepada siswa laki-laki dari pada perempuan sebayanya.

Tidak itu saja bahkan cucu pemilik sekolah ini pun mengetuai sebuah geng yang terkenal paling nakal. Lagi, otak encer dan kekayaan mereka menyelamatkan kelompok yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan tentu saja Naruto sebagai satu-satunya perempuan dan sebagai ketuanya.

Heran juga kenapa semua laki-laki itu mau diketuai seorang perempuan? Kurenai hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya jika mengingat kenakalan-kenakalan mereka. Posisinya sebagai guru kedisiplinan membuatnya harus mengurus mereka. Sial, kenapa Kurenai yang harus menjadi guru kedisiplinan? Kenapa tidak Anko saja yang dipilih pada saat itu?

"A-Ano, K-Kurenai-sensei.."

Kurenai memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati salah satu murid perempuannya sedang membawa beberapa buku di pelukannya.

"A-Ah, Hyuuga-_chan_. Ada apa?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya dan entah kebetulan atau apa dia langsung menatap mata bulan milik murid perempuan yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Birunya lautan malam itu bertemu bulan purnama.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat gelagat gugup dari perempuan yang baru pertama kali dia lihat itu. Yeah, takut mungkin? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto di sekolah ini? Sekali membuat gadis itu marah maka habislah kalian, tidak peduli dengan laki-laki atau perempuan.

"E-Etto, k-kami sudah menyelesaikan t-tugas yang sensei berikan tadi. A-Apa aku harus menaruhnya d-di ruangan sensei?"

Mata bulan itu sesekali melirik ke arah perempuan dengan rambut pirang sepunggung yang sedang dihukum itu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau siapa perempuan itu karena dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu. Tapi dia selalu melihat perempuan itu dihukum oleh guru kedisiplinan pasti dia bukan perempuan baik-baik.

"Ah, ya. Taruh saja di ruanganku. Kau tau kan letak ruanganku, Hyuuga-_chan_?"

"Tentu, sensei.. K-Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.."

Gadis dengan rambut indigo itu membungkuk kan badannya sedikit kemudian berlalu pergi. Sebelum benar-benar berbalik, mata bulan itu kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang juga terus menatapnya dengan intens sampai hilang di belokan koridor sekolah.

"Dia murid baru di sini, Namikaze-_chan_.. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjahilinya!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu menghadap lagi guru kedisiplinan yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya. _Cih, kepikiran untuk menjahilinya saja tidak ada -ttebayo!_

"Hmm, ya, sensei.." Jawab Naruto malas, "Ah, sensei! Boleh aku tau namanya siapa?"

Kurenai berhenti sejenak dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Hyuuga Hinata.."

Naruto menoleh kembali ke arah koridor yang tadi dilewati gadis-indigo-dengan-mata-bulan-yang-manis itu. Indra penciumnya seolah mencium bau _lavender _yang menenangkan hatinya. "Hyuuga, ya.."

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Apa ini terlalu panjang untuk sebuah prolog?._. Ini mulit chap pertama ane, loh. Dengan bermodal nekat akhirnya berani juga publish-_- ingat ya Naruto di sini CEWE. Mungkin ada yang mikir kenapa gak masukin karakter Naruko aja? _is because _akan ada kejutan entah di chapter berapa nanti (kalo di lanjutin juga)

Maaf ya kalo jelek, soalnya waktu ngetik ini benar-benar dalam _mood _yang buruk. Itu pun di selingi _twitteran _._.

Untuk fanfic aku yang 'The Lips' kayaknya masih belum bisa bikin sequel ._. bener-bener gak ada ide yang muncul m(_ _)m

_And then,_ ada yang bersedia memberi review? Review kalian pasti akan sangat berharga buat ane, _don't be silent readers , please? _hanya katakan 'update' pun gak papa asal kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian :3 yah, sekalian biar saling kenal gitu X3 *ada keinginan terselubung*

So?

.

.

.

Review, Review, Review? :3


End file.
